Get You (Bakumomo Week 2019)
by Juni Onigiri
Summary: Works for Bakumomo week! See inside for prompts :D
1. Day 1 - BandMusic

**Get You  
Day 1 - Music/Band **

_Notes: Safri drew out a scene for this fic! Please check out my tumblr to see it (junionigiri)! :D_

* * *

Katsuki stares at her across the table, the vast expanse of expensive polished mahogany a mile-wide crevice, splitting their worlds in two. Yaoyorozu Momo, elegant and regal in the type of fancy dress that only rich people bother to wear at home. She's sipping tea imported from some mountain in China, served in a gold-trimmed porcelain cup. Classical piano plays in the background-Katsuki guesses it's a nocturne by Chopin, based on how gentle and melancholy the notes sound, how the notes remind him very much of her.

"You're right, Bakugou-san," she confirms. "I didn't know that you also liked classical music! This is surprising."

The way her whole face glows, with that little bounce that makes her spiky ponytail bob, almost catches him off-guard. Fuck, is this why Ears and those other extras gush about her when she's excited over some nerdy shit? It's distracting as fuck.

"Ain't a big deal," he grumbles. It's fucking abnormal how she manages to make even the mundane act of refilling his tea and humming in assent look so damn _refined. _Even the way she breathes, what the hell.

He grumbles over his tea again and takes a sip of that fancy shit. He makes a face to tell her that he doesn't enjoy it that much, even though it isn't bad at all. She gives him a smile that tells him she doesn't believe him.

"Well, I still think it's impressive. No offense, but you gave me the impression that you only liked rock music."

He supposes the dark clothes and wild hair and all the piercings and tattoos he got after graduation from UA would give anyone that impression. As do those jam sessions with Yaoyorozu back in high school, when she played the keyboard while he attacked the drums in precise strikes that look wild to the untrained eye.

Nevertheless, he scoffs. "Judgin' a book by its cover, Ponytail? I thought you were better than those other losers who assume shit about me."

"I didn't mean that at all!" He sees her lower lip trembling in a strangely familiar way. "I wouldn't ever. Not for you, Bakugou-san. I mean… not when _that _happened, before."

So. She's talking about that thing in Kamino ward. It's not like Katsuki would ever forget that whole shitstorm, ever. Five years later he still sees the villains lurking in the darkest corners of his mind, hears them arguing for his loyalty in his sleep.

It seems that Yaoyorozu has not forgotten either. He can't imagine she would, ever. On an afternoon like this when they're somehow alone, with tea and Jirou's shitty goth rock playing in the background, she told him how Kamino Ward happened for her. Somewhere in between shopping for shitty disguises and hiding in the crowd after they had extracted him, she thought she _died._ All of them did. That shit's too heavy for all of them at fifteen. And yet after all that she insists that she regrets nothing, because in the end Katsuki's alive and on their side.

She doesn't fool him though-he saw that tremble in her lower lip and the tremor in her fingers. He wonders if she gets the nightmares too. If she listens to all this music designed to make someone snooze to calm her down when she remembers the things All for One showed them.

"So… classical music," Yaoyorozu says brightly, cutting through his dark thoughts like a knife. "Do you have any favorites? Any experience playing?"

"Yeah," he mutters. "That hag made me play all sorts of shit."

"Do tell."

"The basics. Piano, violin." She paid for drum lessons too when he got bored of classical, but she fuckin' regretted that soon enough.

"That's amazing, Bakugou-san! I wish I knew! We could have played together, and-"

He exposes his teeth in a snarl. "If ya think I'm gonna play that boring snoozefest shit for anyone, think again, Princess."

He's called her that for some time now for no other reason than it fits her, and he feels like it. She should have been used to his mouth by now, but there's always that second where her blood rises to her cheeks that he enjoys wickedly.

"Just when I thought I got used to your rudeness." Her cheeks does just that again and it's so obvious by the way she straightens her back and looks away that she _hates it _and it makes him decide to call her that over and over. "I suppose if your reason for not playing is simply because you _can't, _then your reluctance is more acceptable."

Katsuki frowns. "Oi. Who says I can't play?"

Yaoyorozu shrugs. "It's been years since you picked up the instrument, Bakugou-san. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd simply forgotten."

Oi, no-one tells Bakugou Katsuki that he _can't _fuckin' do something. A typical extra might be shit after not playing for years, but not him. Yaoyorozu should know, they've had these little jam sessions for years and even without Jirou telling him how to play he has enough musical sense to make great music.

It's so that in the next moment he's snarling at her about how stupid an assumption that is and drags her by the arm into the music room, stomping the entire time. They aren't supposed to start playing until Ears and Goth Bird and Pikashit got their asses there, but they're late and Katsuki will not wait for them to prove himself.

"Bakugou-san?!" Exclaiming in that breathy way of hers is all she can do as Katsuki forces her ass down in front of her grand piano. There's an interesting shade of red on her cheeks right before he lets her go that he wills himself to ignore.

"Ya think a guy like me forgets shit like this?" There's an array of string instruments displayed on one side of the room. He isn't about to touch anything that looks like a Stradivarius or anything like that; he's confident that he can make great music with any one of them.

She blinks. "I suppose not. So does that mean we're playing a duet?"

"Whaddya think?" he snaps as he begins tuning the instrument.

Yaoyorozu's mouth gives way to another amused smile. "All right, Bakugou-san. Which song do you want to play?"

He snorts. "Anything, fuck. Not the boring shit like Canon in D or whatever."

She rolls her eyes. "I _like _Pachelbel."

"Like I said, boring. What are you, a grandma?" he quips. Yaoyorozu would play the hell out of Pachelbel's canon, but she's too good for that overplayed shit. He watched her play Stravinsky, for fuck's sake.

Yaoyorozu huffs. "Well, if you're so confident, might I suggest the first movement of Beethoven's Violin and Piano Sonata No. 5? I'm not sure if you're familiar-"

There's a glint in her eyes that she often used with him when it's just the two of them. It's a look he likes on her-as the years passed she learned not to be afraid to challenge him to anything, even little senseless ones like this.

Katsuki grins. "Spring, huh? Easy. Bring it."

Yaoyorozu smirks in a pretty way she has absolutely no right to, and begins playing.

They don't have the sheet music to guide them, just the memory of the song to guide them. Katsuki knows enough of it from secretly practicing with a silent violin he kept in his apartment, whenever he felt restless. Maybe he played with too many accents but that's how he wants it to sound.

It seems that Yaoyorozu knew enough of the song to play from memory too. There's a thoughtful look on her face as her pale, graceful fingers fly over the keys. There's a conscious effort to match the way he plays, giving way to the adlibs and liberties he does with the music and adding her own elegant touch to it. When he closes his eyes, he swears he smells wildflowers all around them, feels the warmth of the sun on his skin.

He opens his eyes and sees Yaoyorozu, and he feels more at ease. The dark melts away with each note they play.

They eventually finish the song. The silence that follows the last note is accompanied by chills and a sense of disbelief.

Yaoyorozu smiles at him, exhilarated, a little shocked laugh coming out of her mouth. "That was amazing," she says breathlessly, one hand flying to her chest.

"Yeah. I guess," he replies quietly. It was fucking perfect in every way, and while he expects nothing else from himself, having her there gives a whole new layer to his music, something he can't define that leaves him elated. Like a drug, maybe. It's scary.

She turns to face him, eyes shining in excitement. "My heart is going crazy! I've never felt this way before… the two of us make lovely music together, don't we? It's magic, it must be!"

His heart's doing some fucking shit in his chest too, but it isn't the first time for him. Not around her, at least. It races ever wildly as she stands up and takes a few steps closer to him, peering up his face. He masks that with a _tch. _"What, like the two of us can make shit music? You know that's impossible."

She giggles. "You are incorrigible, Bakugou-san." Another step closer; he sees a mischievous glint in her eyes that makes him wonder what the fuck she's up to.

He almost drops the fuckin' violin when she steps close enough to him to feel her warmth, smell the scent of flowers in her hair, hear the rapid tempo of her heart. He looks up and sees those raven eyes gleaming from up close, filled with unsung words and notes that resonate straight to his chest.

After a quiet moment of hesitation spent with their breaths stuck in their throats, her full mouth opens. "Is it too strange to ask if we could…"

The door bursts open, and in comes Ears, Pikashit and Birdhead, essentially destroying whatever was building up between them. "Hey, sorry we're late! There were villains on the way here, and we-"

Katsuki can't stop the expletive that comes out through gritted teeth. That electric dunce's voice has never sounded more irritating than it does now. Wait, scratch that, the _duhhh _sound that comes out of his gaping mouth is even more irritating than what should be humanly possible. "Uhhh-wait, what is going on here, what are you two-"

The tension made of whatever snaps between them when Yaoyorozu breaks into giggles. "You aren't interrupting anything at all, Kaminari-san, don't worry."

"Are you sure? You two seem like you're finally about to resolve that years-old sexual tension between the two of you, so if you want, we can go and-"

Katsuki's palms are just about to spark when Ears nudges the idiot sharply at the side. "Denki that dumbass mouth of yours is gonna get you killed someday," she hisses not-so-subtly as she begins pulling him aside. Facing the two of them, she says, "We'll have tea first, Yaomomo and Bakugou, take your time, don't mind the idiot."

"Oh, but there's no need-"

"Revelry in the tea room," Tokoyami utters, following the bickering couple out of the room. The door closes again behind them, leaving just the two of them.

They stare at the closed door in stunned silence, and then at each other. By this time Yaoyorozu's face is a touch too pink than it was before, her mouth curled in a bashful smile. "Well… that was embarrassing. I suppose it's too much to ask to play more music with you, Bakugou-san."

Fuck. Having that tension addressed so bluntly makes facing her such a struggle now. He ought to kill that blonde bastard, instead of being flustered and shit around her. He clicks his tongue and looks away. "You don't even gotta ask, Princess. I'll play all the music ya wanna play."

Whatever pissed off thought runs through Katsuki's mind gets derailed when he feels her hand curling around his. He looks at their point of contact, flabbergasted, and then at her face sporting a serene smile.

"All right," she says with a warm glow to her eyes that's exactly like spring. "We're going to make great music together. Just the two of us."

With that promise made, they leave for the tea room with the beginnings of a beautiful song playing between them.

* * *

AN: tbh we don't know if we can make more but we will try our best :D


	2. Day 3 - Crush

**Get You  
**Day 3 - Crush

_And I'll take some time  
Just to be thankful  
That I had days full of you _

\- Get You (Daniel Cesar/Kali Uchis)

* * *

The two of them are resting in his apartment after a hard day's work in their respective agencies. Momo is seated on the couch, frowning over a mess of papers that her superiors want from her the following week. Dinner is almost ready; they're only waiting for the rice to cook. A TV set to the local news drones on and on in the background, completing the very domestic setting she shares with the unlikeliest of persons.D

His fingers play with the spikes of her eponymous ponytail, the roughened tips of them tickling the skin of her scalp and the back of her neck. It's an act both mundane and special to her, because ordinarily he would never allow himself to do anything without purpose, nor would he wish for anyone else to see but her. "You want to know something funny Ponytail?" he asks out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Curious, she looks up from her report. "What is it, Katsuki?"

Without any perceptible change in the serious glare of his red eyes, he says, "I got a crush on you for years now."

She pauses for a beat and asks, "You don't say?"

The dripping sarcasm in her voice, not 100% intended, makes him snort. "What, you don't believe me?"

Seeing his unrepentant mouth is set in that default smug smirk, reserved for teasing her, she scoffs. "Bakugou Katsuki, we have been publicly dating for two years now. It's a little late for a confession now, isn't it?"

Two years, three months, and four days to be precise. It isn't a relationship with an easy beginning-after all, they started by getting inebriated at a pro-heroes' gala together, got to know each other while avoiding media scrutiny, and wasted a lot of precious time trying to convince themselves that they didn't need each other _that much _… and failed, spectacularly.

It is so that one day, Katsuki decided to hold her hand in public. Momo, emboldened by this, decided to kiss him on the cheek. After which he decided further to grab her by the arms and _ravage _her mouth with his… in front of the stunned public, in the middle of a grocery store in Musutafu.

After the inevitable media explosion that followed, neither of them looked back ever since.

He chuckles lightly. "Two years huh? That ain't shit."

She gives him a too-interested gaze. "Are you saying you've been smitten with me for far longer than that?"

"Look at you, being smug as fuck," he says with a smirk. "Suddenly I don't feel like telling you shit."

Momo rolls her eyes in mock exasperation. "You're the one that brought it up. Am I not allowed to feel thrilled, knowing that I've caught your interest for much longer than…"

The blonde taps the tip of her nose lightly, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Quit it with the fancy words, Ponytail. All I'm sayin' is you've always been hot as hell and I've never thought otherwise."

She makes an offended sound when he looks at her face and laughs-maybe the combination of her being a cross-eyed, surprised, blushing mess does that. It takes some effort not to blubber in surprise. "A-always? Since when?"

He pauses thoughtfully. "Dunno? Fuck. All throughout high school? After you dissed me during our first training exercise? Maybe that time."

So, seven years ago? It's practically the first week that they met! Surely Katsuki is joking! Furthermore, how is she supposed to believe him when he claims that "... You started admiring me after I criticized your methods?"

He shrugs. "I didn't know shit about you then but you were just about ready to drag me to hell and I couldn't say anything back. That was a first for me. Also, you were the most powerful alpha bitch in the damn room. Kinda hard not to notice you after that."

She laughs at the ridiculousness of it. The reasoning, of course, is so very much like Katsuki. "I didn't mean to be harsh, I swear," Momo says in between giggles.

"I like harsh," Katsuki says with a grin. "If you had told me to go fuck myself, I woulda thought you were… like, a hundred times hotter."

"Your tastes are so strange, Katsuki," she says, playfully avoiding his glare. "Sometimes I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted that I happen to align with your preferences."

"Eh? What's so strange about havin' a crush on the hottest, smartest chick in UA?"

When she laughs and turns away from him and his silly words, he captures her chin in one hand and forces her to face him again. "You don't believe me at all, do you?"

"You get a kick out of embarrassing me, that's all there is to it," Momo says in between giggles.

That has to be it, right? If Katsuki really liked Momo in that way all of those years ago, shouldn't she have noticed? While it's true that they hardly spent any time together during the first portions of their time in UA, they gradually learned to tolerate each other's presence more frequently as time went on, in the form of band practice, hero training, and playing chess together in the common room. That's a lot of time pouring tea for him and watching him snarl his thanks politely.

Surely she isn't so dense as not to notice the attraction. Especially since she struggled with her own feelings for him during those years...

Her thoughts are cut off when he nuzzles his face into the side of her neck; his mouth presses small kisses onto the sensitive skin there, making her shudder. "Eh. I don't give a fuck if you don't believe me, since I got you all to myself now. Who would have thought I'd get you, huh?"

"Mm… I could ask the same thing, really," she says, voice degenerating into a breathy moan that goads him further into his ventures.

His hands, scorching in a way that's just right, sneak up and under her blouse. She giggles and gasps at the feeling, her own hands chasing after the trail he makes, setting on the back of his neck.

"All those years in high school just watching you do your thing... you are _so hot _when you look like that, you have no idea what you do to me-"

As much as she'd like to ruminate further on Katsuki's surprising confessions, it's hard to concentrate when his mouth persists on assaulting her warming skin. "And here you are distracting me! You are _awful _, Katsuki."

He crushes his lips onto hers, fingers working in her hair until the ponytail comes undone and the strands splay all over the cushions of the couch, when he pushes her back on them. A startled cry comes out of her, one that he swallows with gusto, causing his hands to grip the fabric of her shirt with urgency.

"Yeah? You ain't seen awful yet."

He proves just how awful he is when his burning hands and mouth find their way to her bare skin, promising her to show her without words exactly what it is that she does to him.

* * *

**AN:** This is late! Sorry ^_^'  
I'd like to elaborate on their backstory one day. I wish my schedule and attention span would cooperate orz


End file.
